


Destino Cruzado

by HannaSeleneMikaelson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaSeleneMikaelson/pseuds/HannaSeleneMikaelson
Summary: Una mala elección sobre quien derroto a Voldemort en Halloween, comienza a rodar los cambios en destino de nuestra protagonista, decidirá pelear por lo que la abandonaron o quedarse con su alma gemela WrongBoyWhoLive FemHarry/Klaus
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Harry Potter, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Destino Cruzado

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Harry Potter y The Vampire Diaries. Pertenecen a JK Rowling y LJ Smith. Estoy escribiendo esto solo por diversión y no se gana dinero.

**_Lugar Número 12 de Grimmauld (15 de junio de 2010)_ **

Habían pasado unos días desde la Batalla del Ministerio, en donde Voldemort hizo su reaparición en el Mundo Mágico, además se alegró de anunciar que todos estos años han estado adorando a un héroe equivocado, ya quien había destruido su cuerpo en pasado no había sido nada más que Rose Potter, proyectando su memoria de ese día. Luego de terminar les deseo suerte con buscar a su salvador que no se sabía de ella hace 14 años.

En la cocina de la casa de los Blacks estaba reunida toda la Orden del Fénix estaba reunida para ponerse de acuerdo en la búsqueda de la Potter perdida.

\- ¿James y Lily saben dónde está su hija Rose? - pregunta Dumbledore.

\- Debe estar con Petunia, después de las declaraciones squib y que necesitábamos entrenar a Harry, preferimos que viviera una infancia muggle.- dice James.

\- No está con los Dursley con Kingleys comprobamos y hace 13 años que Rose no vive allí, por lo que nos dijo se fue con una dama de ojos violeta que tomo la tutela de Rose y les pagos por su silencio.- dice Nymphadora.

\- O sea mi hermana vendió a mi hija hace 13 años.- dice desesperada Lily Potter.

\- Y no es más que su culpa, les dije hace 14 años que verificarán una segunda opinión en San Mungo para verificar si en verdad Rose era una squib, sin ofender Dumbledore no es un sanador para decir eso, por lo menos los sangre puras comprueba si en verdad su hijo es squib. Además también me ofrecí en cuidar a mi pequeña ahijada, ya que ustedes no querían la vergüenza de criar una squib. Pero sé que tía Eufemia debe estar rodeando en su tumba por el trato de Rose. Solo rezo que la familia que la acogió la quiera.- dice Sirius Black.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder a lo que había dicho Sirius, una luz brillante en el centro de la cocina, lo que provocó que gritos y aullidos llenaran la sala. Las brujas y magos altamente entrenados pueden sacar rápidamente sus varitas, preparándose para una pelea mientras protegen sus ojos de la luz cegadora.

Una vez que se había disipado, se pudo ver una mujer con agudos ojos avellanas que reconoció a cada miembro de la habitación. Se podría describir específicamente con la palabra etérea. Con espeso cabello color ébano que cae como en cascada debajo de su cintura, piel caramelo oscuro, con una cara ovalada, pómulos afilados y una barbilla angular; estaba vestida de blanco más puro que jamás hubieran visto; en otras palabras, la mujer podría haber caído sobre ellos desde el cielo.

\- Mis disculpas por asustarlos a todos y por interponerme en su reunión. Tenía una voz de soprano y las conexiones en las que hablaba eran muy arcaicas.

\- ¿Podemos preguntar quién eres? - preguntar Albus cortésmente; la dama no parece una amenaza. Contrariamente a la creencia del director, el paranoico Jefe Auror Moody tuvo sus dudas.

\- Yo digo que primeros la atemos, verificamos si hay armas ocultas y luego hacemos preguntas. ¡Podría ser una mortífaga o una espía! - gruño Ojoloco Moody.

\- Ella no tiene la marca oscura.-replicó Nymphadora Tonks con exasperación.

\- No soy de este mundo, Alastor Moody. Estoy sin decirle sin rodeo muerta.- La mujer sonrió suavemente, como si conversara con seres espirituales fuera de algo normal.

\- ¿Muerto? - chilló Alice Longbottom, con una mano cubriendo su boca abierta, mientras que la otra apretó el brazo de su esposo Frank.

\- Me enviaron desde el otro lado, para mostrar el cambio en el destino de una persona, por las malas decisiones de tres personas presentes.- mirando fijamente a Albus Dumbledore, Lily y James Potter.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Dijeron Dumbledore

\- Me bautizo con el nombre de Ayana; nací durante la Edad Media en el norte de Europa antes de viajar al Nuevo Mundo para una vida mejor, una de paz.- dice la mujer Ayana en un tomo místico, dejando de responder la curiosa pregunta de Albus.

\- ¿Nuevo Mundo? ¿Edad Media? Tú moriste hace mil años.- Jadeo Marlene McKinnon, lo que provocó que muchos miembros de la orden retrocedieron en estado de shock

\- Oh, sí.- sonrió Ayana antes de reemplazarla con una mueca.- Pasé de siglo en siglo forzado a ver como mis descendientes y la población universal de la raza humana y los seres sobrenaturales causan muchos errores, y la destrucción a su paso. Me podría proporcionar el propósito de educación y posiblemente prestarte ayuda con tu situación actual.

\- ¿Rosa? Tú, ¿sabes, dónde está? ¿Está ella, está bien? ¿Feliz? - James se ahogó, muchas emociones que pasaban por su rostro, siendo la desesperación la principal.

\- Me entristece decir que el destino de Rose fue escrito en piedra, James Potter. Rose vivirá una vida de éxtasis, dolor, pena y amor; sin embargo tiene muchos obstáculos en su camino, tumbas y colosales. Obstáculos peligrosos que debe tener éxito.-dice Ayana.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - dados temerosa Lily.

\- ¿Es ella la que derrotó a Voldemort hace casi catorce años? - pregunta Albus, siendo la única persona lo suficientemente valiente como para exigir la respuesta a esa pregunta en particular que ha perseguido durante quince días.

\- Me temo que sí, Albus Dumbledore.- dice Ayana, y sonó un poco divertida al admitir lo siguiente.- No creo que ella pueda o quiera ayudar. Él no dejaría que alguien toque o se acercará a ella para que pelee en una guerra.

\- ¿Él? ¿Quién es él? - pregunta enojado Sirius, quien era el padre de Rose en estos momentos, hervida de rabia que su hija está con alguien y además es su deber protegerla.

\- Él es el alma gemela de Rose, una persona peligrosa para sus enemigos, pero protectora con los que ama, si intenta algo en contra Rose, creó él podría hacer parecer a Voldemort un bebé en pañales.-dice divertida Ayana.- bueno mi misión es que lea un libro sobre Rose desde que volvió Voldemort, pero luego continuaría con lo que pasaría en su futuro sin que interfiera, estaré visitando entre intervalos. Bendiciones

Tan repentina como la misteriosa Ayana se les apareció, desapareció. La Orden se podría ver boquiabierta como tonta en el mismo lugar. Albus fue el primero en salir de su trance para recoger un libro que apareció en su línea de visión y se aclaró la garganta.

-Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, James y Lily Potter, Alice y Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon, Remus Lupin, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, William, Charlie, Fred, George , Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, Hadrian y Jasmine Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood. Esto son los nombres dados por Ayana.- dice Dumbledore

\- Esto es ridículo Albus, no podemos dejar que los niños estén con nosotros leyendo... no debemos involucrarlos en la guerra.-Dice Molly Weasley.

\- ¡NO! - gritan Jasmine y Hadrian Potter.

\- Usted no tiene derecho Para decidir si debemos leer sobre mi hermana mayor, que creíamos que estaba muerta.-Dice Jasmine.

\- Además es por algo Ayana nos incluyó en esa lista.- Dice Hadrian.

\- Aunque ambos argumentos son convincentes no me dejan terminar la carta de Ayana que además información que todos los nombrados deben estar presentes en la lectura y que además el tiempo en la casa va a pasar de manera más lenta.- dice Dumbledore.

-Bueno, lo único que debemos hacer ahora es leer.- dice James Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Selene Cassiopeia Black (ex Rose Liliam Potter) – Dove Cameron  
> Dorea Black- Sophia Loren  
> Marius Black-Donald Sutherland  
> Elena Gilbert / Katherine Pierce- Nina Dobrev  
> Jeremy Gilbert- Steve R. McQueen  
> Caroline Forbes- Candice Accola  
> Bonnie Bennet- Kat Graham  
> Stefan Salvatore- Paul Weasley  
> Damon Salvatore- Ian Somehalder  
> Tyler Lockwood- Michael Trevino  
> Matt Donnavan- Zac Roering  
> Carol Lockwood- Susan Walters  
> Ricard Lockwood- Robert Palgo  
> Vicky Donnavan- Kayla Ewell  
> Lexi Branson- Arielle Kebbel  
> Liz Forbes- Marguerite MacIntyre  
> Ayana-Zoe Saldana  
> Alaric Saltzman- Mathew Davis  
> Annabelle "Ana" Zhu-Malese Jou  
> John Gilbert-David Anders  
> Sheila Bennet- Jazmin Chico  
> Perla Zhu- Kelly Hu  
> Isobel Flemming-Mia Kirshner  
> Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson- Joseph Morgan  
> Elijah Mikaelson- Daniel Gilles  
> Rebekah Mikaelson-Claire Holt  
> Kol Mikaelson-Nathaniel Buzolic  
> Sirius Black-Patrick Dempsey  
> James Potter- Aaron Taylor-Johnson  
> Lily Potter-Amy Adams  
> Harold Potter-Daniel Radcliffe  
> Jasmine Potter- Maia Mitchell  
> Hermione Granger-Emma Watson  
> Luna Lovegood - Evanna Lynch  
> Neville Longbottom-Matthew Lewis  
> Arthur Weasley- Mack Williams  
> Molly Weasley-Julie Walters  
> William "Bill" Weasley- Domhnall Gleenson  
> Charlie Weasley-Sam Heughan  
> Fred Weasley-James Phelps  
> George Weasley-Oliver Phelps  
> Ronald Weasley- Rupert Grint  
> Ginny Weasley-Bonnie Wright  
> Fleur Delacour- Clémence Poesy  
> Remus Lupin- David Thewlis  
> Nimphadora Tonks- Natalia Tena  
> Albus Dumbledore- Michael Gambon  
> Severus Snape-Alan Rickman  
> Minerva McGonagall- Maggie Smith  
> Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody- Brendon Gleenson  
> Rubeus Hagrid-Robbie Coltrone  
> Kingsley Schacklebolt-George Harris  
> Alice Longbottom- Lisa Wood  
> Frank Longbottom- James Playton  
> Marlene McKinnon- Gwyneth Paltrow


End file.
